


Under Cover of Darkness

by Astray



Category: 16th Century CE RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, rather - this is angstier than it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under cover of darkness - they lived, they loved... Until nights faded and days grew dark. </p><p>[Tumblr prompt: Kit/Will - Under cover of darkness.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Cover of Darkness

The light of day was not for them. That much was true, for daylight was for markets, for plays to be performed, for lawful designs. Darkness was better suited for them. No matter how dark the night, they found each other, and found solace in fleeting embraces that were best left for sonnets bound for misinterpretation and the occasional jeers at the tavern.

 _Under cover of darkness they love._  
Under cover of darkness come undone  
The restraint that binds will and body.

The night protected them for a time. They came as moon rose, left as sun rose. Words spoken at night did not exist at day, but the shadow of day kept invading nightly embraces. Soon, dusk turned to dawn, candles drowned in their wax and ink like scars on their hands. Fleeting marks of property not fit to be named, an enslavement to longing that neither recognized. Still, in dark nights they found each other's touch to go through darker days.

 _Under cover of darkness they touches._  
Under cover of darkness was no bond  
But that of their own wishful fantasies.

A fateful night that turned into a darker still day. The night did not protect him endlessly from all the dark deeds that had been laid in the open. Their secret now well-kept – for one was silenced, and the other lost his voice. The night was now nothing but a mournful reminder – lifeless candles that bore no light to starless night. Their secret protected by memory alone, the ashen ghosts that lingered in tavern brawls, in words spoken by actors, and in rhymes bound to the river, if not to the memory of men.

 _Under cover of darkness, they had loved._  
_Under cover of darkness lived Marlowe._  
 _Under cover of darkness lives Shakespeare._  
 _Under cover of darkness, on he writes,_  
 _Words – wings carrying lost memories._

 


End file.
